


Crush

by girlsareguns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsareguns/pseuds/girlsareguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler passe son temps à traîner dans les pattes de Jeremy qui, loin de s'en amuser, se voit de plus en plus agacé par ces enfantillages. Lorsqu'une énième bagarre éclate entre eux, l'heure des explications a sonné...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> À noter que je ne regarde pas The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> J'ai simplement vu les scènes que ces deux là partageaient.
> 
> Cet OS contient des propos homophobes, à vos risques et périls !

"Gilbert !"

Jeremy regarda par dessus son épaule, leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivi son chemin.

"Jeremy !"

Cette fois-ci il s'arrêta en entendant son prénom. Il fit demi-tour et se retrouva nez à nez face à Tyler Lockwood.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il sèchement les bras croisés sur le torse.

Ce fut au tour de Tyler de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tu devrais arrêter."

"Arrêter quoi ?" s'impatienta l'adolescent.

"Arrêter le vernis pour commencer."

Jeremy haussa un sourcil, franchement agacé par le culot dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur.

"En quoi est ce que ça te pose problème ?"

Tyler soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

"Pas à moi. Aux membres de l'équipe."

"Matt y compris ?"

"Non, sauf Matt."

Jeremy l'étudia un moment puis fini par lâcher:

"Je me fous pas mal de ce qu'ils peuvent penser."

"Pas moi", contra aussitôt son interlocuteur.

Le jeune garçon fut troublé par cet aveux, se relaxant un peu, il reprit.

"Pourquoi ?"

Cette fois-ci, l'agacement avait céder à la curiosité.

Tyler paru réfléchir à une réponse convenable à fournir, lorsqu'un groupe de garçons débarqua derrière lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce blaireau ?" s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

"C'est vrai ça, vous parlez maquillage ?" renchérit un autre.

Jeremy serra la mâchoire et leur offrit un regard furibonde. Il avait l'habitude d'être la cible de cette bande en particulier de joueurs de football. Les fameux équipiers dont Tyler lui avait dit de se méfier, il y a quelques minutes plutôt.

"Évidemment que non les gars. C'est lui qui m'a interpellé. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas ce que tu me veux", lança ce dernier le regard fuyant.

"Je crois que j'ai ma petite idées là dessus, espèce de sale tarlouze. N'y pense même pas."

À ce moment précis, Jeremy ne prêtait plus grand intérêt aux insultes dont il était la cible depuis plusieurs mois. Tout ce qui captait son regard, c'était Tyler. Tyler qui s'était pointé avec de bonnes attentions. Tyler qui était venu l'avertir. Tyler qui ne disait rien aussi. S'intéressant à la pointe de ses pieds et ricanant bêtement, comme ces camarades qui ne valaient pas mieux.

"Toi."

Tyler releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jeremy.

"Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi."

Il réajusta la lanière de son sac à dos avant de jeter un dernier regard à ces détracteurs.

Tyler le regarda s'en aller tandis que ses camarades lui lançait une pluie d'insultes et de mots plus obscènes les uns que les autres.

"Je crois que tu es enfin débarrasser de cette baltringue", s'enthousiasma le type qui se tenait à sa gauche.

Tyler passa une main dans ses cheveux, se mordant la lèvre.

Il sourit brièvement à ses équipiers, puis leur fit un signe de la tête.

"On y va ? L'entraînement va bientôt commencer."

"Sympa les bagues."

Jeremy leva le nez du livre qu'il était entrain de lire pour planter son regard glacial dans celui de Tyler.

Encore lui.

"Vas te faire voir."

Son vis-à-vis ne fut pas intimidé pour un sous. Il prit même la liberté de s'assoir sur le siège qui se trouvait face à celui de Jeremy.

Ce dernier grogna.

"Qu'est ce que tu lies ?"

"Mon livre d'anglais. Peut être que toi aussi tu devrais t'y mettre", maugréa-t-il tout en poursuivant sa lecture.

Tyler haussa les épaules.

"Je sais que tu es en colère par rapport à l'autre jour."

"Tu sais rien de moi Tyler."

"Toi non plus tu sais rien de moi", rétorqua celui-ci.

"Je sais par contre que tu ferais mieux de me foutre la paix, autrement tu risques de finir avec du rose sur les ongles. C'est ça que tu veux ?" ricana amèrement le jeune garçon.

"J'essayais juste de t'avertir.

Et moi je m'en fiche. Tes imbéciles de copains et toi vous pouvez bien allez vous-"

"Shhhh", murmura la bibliothécaire qui leurs lancèrent un regard réprimandent.

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel et Jeremy se pencha au dessus de la table.

"Mêles-toi de tes affaires et ne t'occupes plus des miennes, c'est clair ?"

"Tout ça pour une histoire de vernis ?"

"C'est toi qui a commencé", fit remarquer Jeremy.

"Non c'est toi le jour où tu as décidé d'emprunter les affaires de ta grande sœur."

"Ne parles pas de ma sœur", menaça-t-il.

Tyler sourit fièrement. Presque avec insolence.

Son triomphe tourna court puisque son interlocuteur rassembla subitement ses affaires et quitta la salle avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Il soupira bruyamment, quittant à son tour la pièce.

"Hey Gilbert. Quoi de beau ?"

Jeremy tira ses livres de cours hors de son casier et vint les glisser dans son sac à dos. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la présence de Tyler à ses côtés.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as décidé de ne plus me parler ?"

L'adolescent poursuivi son rangement sans un mots.

Tyler, au premier abord surpris, sentit vite la frustration monter en lui.

Il fit alors ce que tout Lockwood se devait de faire.

Sa main vint refermer le casier de Jeremy avec force. Ce dernier lui lança enfin un regard, interloqué par ce geste.

"Et maintenant ? On peut parler ?"

Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser pour autant, le frère d'Elena fit glisser son sac sur ses épaules, ouvrant de nouveau son casier.

Tyler se retrouvait dans une impasse.

Jamais personne ne l'avait traité de la sorte, le snobant tout bonnement.

Jeremy jouait à un jeu dangereux en refusant de lui adresser la parole.

Et puis ce qu'il en était ainsi, Tyler allait devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il s'esclaffa faussement joyeux, laissa tomber son sac au sol, et bouscula Jeremy en poussant ses ses épaules.

L'adolescent fit tomber l'intégralité des libres qu'il tenait à la main.

Les autres étudiants qui étaient dans le couloir se tournèrent vers eux, curieux à la fois et impatients de voir quelle tournure allait prendre les événements.

"Si je te frappe, qu'est ce que tu feras ? Pleurnicher comme tu aimes si bien le faire, hein Gilbert ?"

Jeremy replaça ses mèches devenus trop longues d'un revers de main, puis planta son regard dans celui de Tyler.

Ce qui eut pour don d'élargir le sourire de ce dernier.

"Je peux toujours te faire un coquard. Comme ça, tu pourras ensuite porter tout le maquillage que tu veux."

Son vis-à-vis serra les poings, sa colère grondant dangereusement.

Tyler le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements en amenant sur le tapis un sujet de discorde plus que délicat entre les deux garçons.

"Et Vicki ? Tu sais, la petite Vicki si frivole. C'était pas le pied, pas vrai ? Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'être quelqu'un de passif. Regardes toi. Je te provoque et rien, tu bouges même pas le petit doigt. Parce que je sais qu'avec moi, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Hey Steve !" héla l'adolescent à un autre qui se trouvait non loin de là et qui observait la scène comme tous les autres.

"C'était comment avec Vicki ?"

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Jeremy sans attendre de réponse, puis poursuivi son petit jeu.

"Est ce qu'il y a au moins UN type sur lequel elle n'est pas passée ?"

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Tyler se retrouva au sol, Jeremy au dessus de lui.

Il le ruait de coups de poings tandis que Tyler ne bronchait pas, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jeremy leva le poing pour lui asséner un énième coup lorsque sa main fit arrêtée en plein vol.

Il se redressa tandis que Tyler recouvrait ses esprits, essuyant au passage le coin de sa lèvre qui saignait abondamment.

"Mr Gilbert ! Tyler Lockwood ! Chez le proviseur au plus vite !" s'emporta l'un de leurs professeurs qui était venu s'interposer.

"Tout le monde en cours, le spectacle est terminé !"

Personne ne vit le petit sourire dessiné en coin sur le visage de Tyler.

14 heures de retenus, une interdiction de participer au deux prochains matchs amicaux et une éviction définitive du club d'écriture.

La sanction était tombée comme un couperet.

Tyler jouait avec son stylo, fixant le tableau noir de ses yeux perçants.

Jeremy, assit un peu plus loin, avait les yeux plongés sur sa copie, l'air contrarié.

Tyler l'observa durant ce qui parut durer une devenir, puis se décida enfin à se mettre à la rédaction qu'il avait à rendre.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur son interlocuteur, sincèrement surpris. Il mît du temps à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire, trop concentré sur l'expression plaqué sur le visage de son camarade.

Il secoua distraitement la tête puis racle sa gorge, se réinstallant dans le fond de son siège.

"Qu'est ce que ça t'as apporté ?" poursuivi Jeremy.

Pour une fois, c'était lui le bavard.

Ce qui avait pour don de mettre son comparse très mal à l'aise.

Il fixa le professeur qui était censé les surveiller mais qui à la place, s'était assoupi sur son bureau, sûrement bercé par le silence de la pièce.

"Je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi. C'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvé."

"Me faire sortir des mes gonds pour que je me batte avec toi ?" s'esclaffa l'adolescent sarcastique.

"Hey, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment, d'accord ? On peut jamais discuter tranquillement."

"Sans que tes amis s'amusent à m'insulter ou que les gens te voient avec moi c'est ça ?"

Je me fiche des gens, Jer."

Tout deux tiquèrent à l'entende du surnom utilisé par Tyler.

Lui même eu besoin d'un moment pour rebondir.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Tyler ?"

Le concerné soupira.

Si seulement il le savait lui même. Tout serai bien plus facile.

"Je suppose que... Je veux seulement te connaître. Traîner ensemble. Que tu te fasses pas botter les fesses par mes coéquipiers", marmonna-t-il de façon inintelligible.

"Traîner ensemble ?" répéta Jeremy, amusé.

"Te fous pas de moi, Gilbert", avertit Tyler.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"On est déjà en retenus. On va pas commencer à se battre, si ?"

"Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas ça ?"

Jeremy sourit.

"Personne n'aime se prendre une bonne raclée. Mais la tienne était bien méritée."

Son camarade s'en amusa, il acquiesça de la tête et passa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque.

"Qu'est ce que tu réponds à ma proposition ?" s'enquit-il plus sérieux.

Le frère d'Elena l'étudia puis perdit son sourire.

"Je dis que quelqu'un va bien devoir s'occuper de cette lèvre gonflée et que depuis que tu n'es plus avec Caroline, je ne vois personne d'autre pour le faire", expliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Tyler aurait pu lui dire que sa mère s'en serait occupée.

Ou que lui même aurait simplement prit soin de soigner sa plaie.

Mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de rester silencieux, souriant intérieurement.

La sonnerie retenti et le professeur qui jusqu'à présent était au beau milieu d'une sieste, leva le nez en leurs direction, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil.

"Vous deux. Dehors", ordonna-t-il, autoritaire.

Jeremy fut le premier à se lever. Il rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de Tyler et laissa retomber sa main innocemment à la hauteur de celle de son camarade qui était posée sur sa table.

Tyler, qui s'était penché pour attraper son sac senti une décharge de mille volt lui parcourir tout le corps.

Ses poils de dressèrent sur ses avant bras, et il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que Jeremy avait déjà franchit le pas de la porte.

Au coin de sa main, se trouvait un minuscule bout de papier plier en quatre.

Tyler le déplia avec appréhension.

La note disait:

"Retrouves moi après les cours sous les escaliers du terrain de foot. - J"

Avec son numéro de téléphone en accompagnement.

Tyler Lockwood senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse et eu un sourire si large qu'il devait s'étendre jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Il racle la gorge lorsqu'il croisa la regard de son professeur qui l'observait d'un œil vide, l'air plus blasé que jamais.

Se sentant chasser, Tyler agrippa ses affaires et sorti de la salle.

Il avait peut être été interdit de jeux, mais rien ne l'interdisait de fouler la pelouse du terrain de foot, à sa plus grande joie.


End file.
